Hercules dropship
The Hercules-class cargo ship/dropship is a terran tactical-airlift aerospace vehicle. Overview The Hercules dropship is a Raynor's Raiders variant of the Hercules-class cargo ship. The reinforced superstructure is based on Egon Stetmann's research of zerg biology. The Hercules has a large capacity and a fast unloading speed. The dropship is equipped with survival pods; emergency egress to the ground by pod typically causes injuries.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Game Unit Wings of Liberty Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit= |role= *Heavy cargo transport *Civilian evacuation *Tactical airlift |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= *Air *Mechanical *Massive |armortype=Armored |transcapacity=30 |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 |energycost= |costgas=200 |supply=6 |campcost=15 zerg research points |time=70 |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *Fusion core |hotkey=H |speed=2.75 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Instantaneous deployment Escape pods |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The dropship is available in the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign. The Hercules is unlocked through spending 15 zerg research points. It has 30 passenger slots, allowing it to carry nearly four times the number of passengers as normal transports can, and deploys all of its units simultaneously.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Transported units survive a Hercules' destruction. They sustain damage and are ejected in survival pods.2010-07-24, Wings of Liberty Campaign Overview Accessed 2010-07-24. The Hercules may be used to transport thors, and can carry three of them at a time, since each thor takes up eight slots when transported. This leaves six slots to spare. Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= *Instantaneous deployment *Escape pods |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Rory Swann is able to build the Hercules dropship in Co-op Missions. They retain most of their stats from Wings of Liberty, but cost significantly less, do not require a fusion core, have a slightly larger troop capacity, and can move around the battlefield instantly with Tactical Jump. They are able to load and unload s in siege mode. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Hercules Quotations Development The Hercules dropship uses the same model as colony ships, only smaller. Indeed, the dropship stemmed from the conception of the colony ship.2010, Starcraft 2: Colonist Ship. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 The Hercules has two unused Hyperion upgrades; Rapid Deployment and Survival Pods. In the release version of the Wings of Liberty campaign, the abilities are enabled by default for Hercules and do not need to be researched. A third (likely) unused upgrade is also present as a button texture. It does not have a proper name however and is simply named 'hurculescantrainunit', alluding all Hercules dropships to have been able to essentially become mobile barracks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Trivia *Hercules, also known as Heracles, was a Roman-Greek demigod noted for his strength. *The [[wikipedia:C-130 Hercules|C-130 Hercules]] is a real-world military transport plane. References Category:Terran starship classes Category:Terran dropships Category:Transports